Did it for the Future
by ComicsCorner
Summary: A short story involving the events after the failed Edonia mission. Following Piers on his hunt for Chris. Meanwhile Piers deals with his personal feeling toward someone back home and learning to put up with the distance. (This is pretty much RE 6 but more in depth with what went on behind the scenes)
1. Staggering home

**_Michigan/ Motor City_**

 ** _24 hours after the Edonia Mission Failure_**

 ** _Piers POV_**

My head was pounding, almost as if it was being repeatedly slammed into a brick wall. I was dragging my feet until I reached the door to apartment B002. I knock twice realizing just how bad my shoulder hurt. The door swings open and I smile to the woman who opens it. "Hey, Abby." I say weakly.

"Oh my god." she gasps hugging me tightly in her small arms. "Come in." She lets me lean my weight on her while she guides me inside the apartment. She shuts the door and relocks it tightly. "You should have called." She scolds, helping me lay down on the couch in her living room. "Or at least have used your own key."

"I know." I moan softly, slowly closing my eyes as I lay still. Within minutes Abby was back with pills and a tall glass of water.

"Here you go." I quickly take the pills and drink the cold water. "Mission went badly."

"I know….I work in intel remember?"

"So you know about Chris?"

She nods shaken. "Yeah and I know that you two barely made it out of there alive."

"It was messy….I really didn't think that it would have ended that way."

"Show up and I'll look you over." It was hard to sit back up, but even harder to stand to my weak feet. I lean against the wall to balance myself as I stagger to the bathroom. Abby insisted on helping, but I needed to be alone right now. The pain reliever was already starting to kick in once I stripped down and stepped into the tub. The hot water was the best sensation that I had felt all day. My body no longer left cold and I could once again feel my legs. My knees were bruised along with my arms and back, my face stung from the cold but then burned when mixed with the hot water, I felt secure…..and tired. Abby had left out a pair of clothes for me, gray sweatpants and a white T-shirt. I quickly change then collapse on the king sized mattress.

"I'm sorry about Chris." Abby said when she walked into the bedroom, I heard her set something down on the side table. "What have the doctors said about his condition?"

"No much." I answer sitting up again. "They said that they'll keep me posted." I allow Abby to look over the cuts on my knees and blisters on my palms. She rubbed them with disinfectant then bandages them tightly. She had already changed into a pair of white yoga pants and a pink Detroit Tiger shirt, her hair was pulled into its usual pony tail.

"I'm sorry this happened this close to Christmas." She sighs while she helps me to lean against the backboard of the bed that we share. "It's probably the worst right?"

"It's defiantly nightmarish." I breathe, hanging my head. A feeling of security rushes through me when Abby wraps her arms around me tightly; her head rests on my shoulder.

She sighs deeply, making rotational motions with her hand against my back. "I'm sorry. I'm sure that they were good men." They were. Not one of them deserved to go out the way that they did. I didn't know what would happen next, at least not with the BSAA anyway. But I knew what was going to happen right now.

"Hey." I say kindly as I climb over Abby.

"What?" She smiles happily, laying on her back as I prop myself up on the right of her

"What would you say to us taking some time off together in a few months?"

Her eyebrow elevates as her lips pucker, she was carefully thinking over the nice idea of us getting away together. "I'd say yes, but first what's the catch?" I laugh at her suspicions, but I can understand it. "No there's no catch, I swear. There's. Just….uh…there's something that I want to ask you." I fumble with the box that I had removed from my bag. I made sure that I kept it out of Abby's sight. "Would you go with me as Abigail Nivans?" Her eyes widen and her mouth slightly drops. She remains like this until I show her the small white box in my hand. I slowly open it to reveal a silver engagement ring. "Will you marry me?"


	2. Missing

**_December 26th_**

 ** _Motor City_**

 ** _Piers POV_**

"Damn it!" I shout as I through my phone across the room. I felt like I was punched in the stomach and kicked to the curb. My mind could process what was happening…this made no sense. How could I be so stupid, how could I not see this coming?

"You just got off the phone with HQ?" Abby cautiously walked around the broken pieces of the phone as she makes her way over to me.

"Yeah." I groan, my head hit the table with a loud thud. My hands brush back and fourth through my spikey hair. It wasn't long until I felt a third hand.

"So what did they say?"

I sigh deeply as I try to relax. My anger ceases when I feel the engagement ring on Abby's left ring finger. "They found his hospital room empty this morning. HQ reported it just now, details aren't in full yet." I slowly pull my head up while crossing my arms on the island in the kitchen. "Is there anyway you can get with Intel to clear this up?"

Her eyes widen and her lips curl brightly when I ask her this. It was almost as if she had secretly been beginning me to ask her this. Then again, she always is excited to be doing….pretty much anything. Just one of the many things that I love about her. "I'm sure that someone must have posted something by now." My head had only turned for a second when I heard then heard my fiancé furiously typing on her phone and laptop; I forgot that she can multitask. "Says here that he was found missing about 6 hours ago." Abby announced as she slid the computer close to me while she pushed up her glasses.

"6 hours?" I repeat in disbelief, but I look over the report carefully to see that Abby was in fact right. "Why the hell did HQ wait this long to tell me?"

Abby shrugs with a curious look. "Don't know." She continues to scroll down the page until she reaches the bottom. "Intel said that he took out his security detail like they were punks off the streets."

"Injuries?"

" Many." Abby replies pulling up another page. "I'm checking the medical reports for the three security officers." She taps three keys on the desktop to pull up another file. "Looks like all three just received bruises and slight concussions, nothing major."

"I should get down to HQ. They may want me to start up a search party."

"Yeah, I'll come with. I'll check on those agents. I can call someone in Intel to book us a flight."

"Could you do that is an hour?" I ask tiredly as I move closer to her.

"Why?" She asks curiously, her eyes fixed on me as I wrap my arms around her waist. She smiles sweetly when my lips move to her neck. "You're doing this now?" She asked looking shocked.

"I'm going to be deployed on a mission to find Chris. I don't know how long that will take, and I don't know how long I'll be gone or when I'll see you again. And that is freaking me out so yeah I'm doing this now."

Abby's smile widens as I lift her up. "I can get us a plane in an hour."

I was so happy to hear her say that. "You're the best, Abbs"


	3. First day

**_Piers POV_**

 ** _Search day 01_**

 ** _BSAA HQ_**

 _"She said yes?"_

"That's right. Thought you'd like to hear it."

"That is fantastic news, mate it really is. I'm so happy for the two of you."

"Thanks, Becker. That's kind of you to say."

"Hey I heard what happened to Chris. I hope you find him, man. If there's anything that I can do to help, just let me know."

"Thanks, Becker. I really appreciate that."

"Good hunting." I hung up my phone and quickly boarded the plane that was taking me and a search team to New York. Our first place to begin looking was Chris's hometown. I had already contacted many of his friends and family to keep me posted if they found anything that could help us find him. Next to the Redfield family, Sheva seemed to be the most distressed. She wanted to fly over to our division, but I told her to stay in Africa with Josh and her division. I promised to text her if I found anything, Abby said that she would report any additional intel that she found and pass it on. Becker said that in engineering he's met many friends who could keep their ears open for him. I was glad that I had such a good group of people backing me up with this. I missed Abby, but I was glad that she wasn't too close to this….I still don't know just how bad this could go.

"You shouldn't be calling me now." I protest sarcastically as I answer my phone again. "I'm working."

"And I'm on my lunch break, so I win." Abby giggles through the line.

"You're impossible." I chuckle as I look out the window to the increasingly small land below. "Did you find anything new?"

"I've been scanning Chris's cell phone and Credit cards. Last time both were used was in New York, but I may have found somewhere more specific. I managed to track them to an apartment building in Queens."

"No offense, but I doubt that Chris can afford a place in Queens. Hell I can't afford a place in Queens."

"Piery, I don't think that anyone can…well maybe besides Becker. He's practically made of cash."

"Yet another thing that I don't know about the guy."

"But you do hang out with him?"

"Yeah, we have beers and watch soccer every Wednesday."

"Aw that's nice."

I roll my eyes with again on my lips then speak again. "By the way…he's really happy for us…about the wedding I mean."

"I'm happy to hear that." She sighs sounding relieved. "I've known him for so long….. We've always been protective of each other….our line of work has made us that way."

I nod my head in agreement. Abby and my fields of profession may be different, but I understood what she meant.

"I've got to go, but I'll call you later."

"You better."

I grin brightly, I have to admire her fire, had to admire how much she cares about me. "I love you." I finally say, which was one of the only things that I want to say to her for the rest of my life.

"I love you more."I reply then hang up the phone. We'd have boots on the ground soon, but I hated waiting. I didn't know how long this would take, but it wouldn't matter it still has to be done. The next thing I knew boots were on the ground. This was a strict covert opp, which meant that guns and bullet proof vests wouldn't be necessary. We didn't want to raise alarm, especially in a busy city like New York. Winter had already sent me quadrants on my phone. Each one pin pointed a location to where Chris was last seen. If he was at any of these three markers then the only hard part would be to bring him back to HQ who still had very little details on why he ran off in the first place. "Roberts, Wilson get to the 1st quadrant. Miller, Jones quadrant 2. Conner, Philips you're both with me. Watch each other's backs and radio what you find."

"Copy that." Miller nods as he heads of with Jones right behind him. Roberts and Wilson soon depart.

"Let's get moving." Philips smiles as she bats her eyes. The streets were busy, but that was nothing new. I didn't even know why I was keeping my head down most of the time, Neo Umbrella isn't our target and as far as we knew they aren't hunting us. But the name Ada Wong just kept buzzing in my head. I re read Mercy Vonnas file before I left. It turns out that she was affiliated with Wong before Neo Umbrellas foundation. Maybe if the BSAA found Wong she could lead us to Mercy and then to the heads of their organization. I push the idea out of my mind for the moment; I have a bigger mission to focus on.

"How far are we from the quadrant?" Conner asked as he adjusts his sunglasses.

"Not too far…and take that damn hood off. You look like a drug dealer." Phillips laughs quietly at my comment while Conner does as I suggest. We didn't need anyone on the street calling the cops on us because we looked like kidnappers. The streets smelt like exhaust fumes and occasionally smelled like tobacco when we passed certain alley ways. I knew that I defiantly preferred Philadelphia to this place, all this city air isn't my style. Pulse all this noise was driving me crazy, I don't ever think I've hear so many cuss words dropped in one sentence in my life. One man sitting on a street corner gave Jenna a very alluring look, but she only rolled her eyes and kept on walking.

"Oh come on, Phillips. He was totally your type." Grieg snickers.

"Shut up, Conner." She hisses between her teeth.

"Cut it out, both of you." I order once we reach the quadrant that we had been assigned. The building had been abandoned for a long time. The roof had all but caved in as well as one of the brick walls. an array of ivy covered the remaining standing structure.

"Its' beautiful." Jenna sighed. "But sad."

I slowly nod my head then begin to make my way inside. I lifted part of the broken door enough so that I could slide under. "Come on, Grieg." I grunt as I lift the door up again so he could make his way in.

"I got cha." He says while he grips the door with me long enough for Jenna to join us inside. I take her hand in mine and bring her up to her feet.

"Congrats." She smiles when she sees my engagement ring

"Thanks." I grin back then drop the door. The inside was cold and dark, it would be getting darker soon, and the sun was already setting.

"Why did HQ send us here?"

"Not much word on why. They have their reasons I guess."

"This mission ain't worth shit if HQ ain't bein honest with us." Grieg huffs with his arms folded.

"Calm down, Conner. And this mission is worth a lot to me." I glare as I walk through the second set of double doors and step into a huge theater hall. I had to watch my step in several different areas because most of the steps have caved in a dropped down to the basement below us. It would hurt like hell if we hit that floor. I take my time getting up the flight of stairs then guide Jenna and Grieg through, making sure that they stepped where I had. Grieg had one close call but safely made it through.

"This was a theater house?" Jenna gasped as she looked around in amazement. I bet this place was beautiful once. Red carpeting covered over the white stone floors, black marble columns kept what was left of the upper floors up and the stone steps were cracked in various places. Many of the seats were still in their bolted down positions, but the red seats were ripped and pulled out. Red curtains lay in tattered ruins. Greek statues had been brutally smashed and scatters the floor beneath my feet.

"Sorry." I whispered when I accidently stepped on the already damaged arm of the Athena statue. I pulled my phone from my back jeans pocket and reread the text that Abby had sent me earlier. "Intel is saying that Chris was here about two weeks ago with someone."

"Who?"

I already knew the answer to Jenna's question, but I also knew that it was personal for Chris so I didn't say. "Don't know." I reply as I slide my phone back into my pocket. "But intel did say that one agent from our division spotted him come in here."

"Guess we can't really ask why if HQ or Intel doesn't even know."

"Fan out and see what you can find." I order. I was taking my time looking very close to the ground for anything that could help us find Chris. I was looking for even the slightest hint that could possibly help us out. The more time we wasted here the more I knew that this was just a huge waste of time. I checked the very back of the stage, where I found more broken chairs, mirrors, pieces from makeup bags scattered the floor and shattered lights hung from very thin cables. I sigh deeply as I begin to make my way back to Grieg and Jenna. "There's nothing here. Did you guys find anything?"

"Ain't found shit." Grieg calls from the upper floor balcony

"Get the hell down from there before you-" Jenna was cut off when the floor beneath Griegs feet gave in. I gaps escaped Jenna and my lungs as he fell but managed to grip onto part of the busted railing then boosts himself up. "I rest my case." Jenna groans in frustration before she runs back up to the main entrance, I don't take long to follow her.

"You alright?" I ask once we reach Grieg

"Yeah…I'm good." He nods while he catches his breath. "We should probably get a move on. Let HQ know that nothing's here."

"Alright, let's get a move on." I didn't want to waste anymore time in this place, but I couldn't help but wonder why the hell we were sent here in the first place. Maybe Winter could find out for me when we got back. I was practically praying for the others to be having better luck than us.


End file.
